Tell her the truth
by meg1287
Summary: La dispute de Rachel et Santana à la fin de l'épisode "Frenemies" à ma façon./ Et si Santana n'avait pas dit la vrai raison à Rachel de pourquoi elle voulait être sa doublure... et si ce serait plutôt quelque chose de profond... comme des sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO! :) Me revoilà mais pas pour The Secret! :) J'en vois déjà avec une moue! haha! Demain, la suite! ;)_

_C'est un petit OS pezberry comme je l'aie aime! Je l'aie écrit il y a 30 minutes! J'avais de l'inspiration ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :) BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Je suis assise sur le sofa et j'écoute Kurt parler de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois!

Ça ne veut pas dire que parce qu'il prend ma défense devant Rachel que je l'aime.

Vraiment pas!

-KURT!

-…Quoi? Dit-il en s'arrêtant de parler.

Enfin!

-Arrête! Je ne t'écoute même pas et mes oreilles vont finir par tomber tellement que ta voix aigue de petite fille me tape sur les nerfs!

Il prend une expression outrée et part vers la cuisine.

-Tu m'énerves royalement….

-Ça, c'est parce que je suis une reine qui veille sur mon petit porcelaine adoré! Dis-je.

Il me lance un regard : tu m'énerves et si tu continues à trouver toutes sortes de réplique : je te tue!

Je ris et écoute la télé sauf que quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel entre.

Elle me lance automatiquement un regard méchant avant de mettre ses lunettes sur la table et de partir vers sa chambre sans un mot.

Aïe!

C'est vrai… je l'aime…. Tellement, en plus! Et recevoir ce regard et ne plus pouvoir la toucher et la regarder avec tendresse me brise le cœur.

Mon idée de départ aurait parfaitement marchée et Rach' et moi serait extrêmement proche maintenant, si elle ne serait pas aussi bouchée qu'elle est!

J'ai bien beau l'aimé comme une folle, son caractère me fait chier!

Je soupire.

Elle revient et va se prendre quelque chose à manger.

-Tu vas finir par nous parler un jour? Demande Kurt.

-Non… pas avant que celle qui m'a volée MON rôle, s'excuse et parte d'ici! Crache-t-elle méchamment.

AÏE!

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas TON rôle! Il y a plus qu'une Rachel Berry dans ce monde! Et deuxièmement, je ne partirai pas d'ici!

Pas avant que je t'aie tout dit…

Rachel s'avance avec une pomme dans les mains et me lance un regard mauvais.

-Peut-être mais tu sais comment j'aime ce rôle! Comment c'est MA vie et comment je suis faite pour lui!?

Je me lève du sofa et me place devant elle.

-Oui, je le sais! Tu nous as tellement rabattues les oreilles avec ça, toute ta vie! La cassette est enregistrée!

Elle soupire et part vers sa chambre mais je la retiens, alors qu'elle y est presque rendu.

-Tu vas arrêter un peu de jouer l'enfant gâté! Tu fais chier! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu le faire ce rôle de doublure!

-Ah oui! Et pourquoi?!

Merde!

Je regarde Kurt qui hausse un sourcil et ensuite Rachel qui a les mains sur les hanches avec un air de défi.

-…. Parce que…. Pas pour les raisons que tu crois!

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ça, ouais… comme si tu ne m'avais pas toujours détesté et ne m'avait pas volé mon rôle juste pour me faire chier et rendre ma vie misérable!

-Exactement! Je n'aie pas fait ça pour ça! Et j'ai changé! Tu l'as bien vu que depuis quelques mois, je ne suis pu la même!

Elle soupire et se pince l'arête du nez.

-Les filles… arrêtées! Dit Kurt.

-NON! Crie Rachel et moi en même temps.

Elle me lance un regard exaspéré avant de s'approcher.

-Moi, je crois que tu jouais un jeu. Comme avec Brody… ou avec ma fausses grossesse... et avec mon amitié. Tout ça pour toi était seulement un jeu avec lequel tu t'amusais!

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Kurt… sort! Dis-je.

-Non! Pour que tu l'as batte!

-Non! Sort! Je veux lui parler!

-Mais… commence-t-il mais Rach' le coupe.

-Sort! Je n'aie pas peur du : Lima Heigh Adjacent de Santana, dit Rach'.

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Et je n'aie pas besoin de garde du corps. Je sais me défendre. Après avoir reçu toute les slushies que toi et Quinn me lançait, j'ai appris à me défendre.

J'hausse à nouveau un sourcil mais j'ai mal.

Je m'en voudrai toujours de cette période.

Porcelaine soupire et sort tranquillement de l'appart.

-Je reste tout de même proche de la porte, dit-il.

Je le regarde partir et il ferme enfin la porte. Je regarde à nouveau Rachel.

-Vas-y! Frappe-moi! Me lance-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'il parte… je ne peux pas te faire de mal… murmurai-je.

-À oui! Et pourquoi?! Tu m'as pourtant fait extrêmement souffrir au lycée!

-ET JE M'EN EXCUSE! Craie-je.

Elle recule de quelques pas.

-Désolé… dis-je plus gentiment. Rachel… la dernière chose que j'ai voulue en acceptant le rôle de doublure était de te faire de la peine. Et ce n'est pas pour te faire chier ou pour te voler ton rôle!

-ALORS POURQUOI?! Crie-t-elle soudainement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Parce que… je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi…

-C'est ça ouais… dit-elle et je me fâche.

-OUI! C'est pour ça! Je t'aime Rachel!

Enfin sortie!

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi?!

-Je t'aime… je t'aime depuis un bon moment! Et quand tu m'as parlé du rôle de doublure, j'ai tout de suite vu une opportunité d'être prêt de toi. D'être avec toi! De chanter, de danser avec toi. De te toucher! De passer mon temps avec toi! Tu me rends folle Rachel! Et si tu n'aurais pas ton espèce de caractères qui me fait chier et si tu n'aurais pas tout interprété de travers, je serais parfaitement heureuse! Je serais près de toi!

Je respire enfin! La bombe est lâchée. Reste plus qu'à attendre.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?

-Parce que je n'étais pas prête à tout t'avouer…. J'avais peur du rejet.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Tu sais, Santana… j'aimais vraiment notre relation… et cette déclaration me fait…. me rend vraiment heureuse… et tu sais pourquoi?

-Non… dis-je intriguée.

-Parce que… moi aussi, depuis quelques mois, j'ai développé des sentiments pour toi… et j'ai paniqué, parce que j'avais justement peur que tu fasses ça, parce que tu voulais me détruire… et non pour être près de moi….

Le paradis! Elle m'aime aussi!

-Tu m'aimes?! Demandai-je pour en être vraiment sûr.

-…Je pense bien oui…

Je ne la laisse pas finir que je saute sur ses lèvres. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de soupirer et de mettre ses mains sur mes épaules.

Le paradis!

Ses lèvres sont tellement bonnes! J'en aie tellement rêvé mais maintenant, en vrai!... c'est fan-ta-sti-que!

Mes mains pressent doucement ses hanches. Elle se plaque à moi.

Mon dieu que je l'aime!

Elle se recule doucement et me regarde dans les yeux.

-San… je….

-Je ne veux pas que tu parles! Sauf pour me dire que tu m'aimes! Dis-je et elle sourit.

-Je t'aime…

Je souris grandement et je retourne l'embrasser. Je caresse ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle les ouvre et c'est le paradis. Encore.

Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, Kurt entre.

-Ça va?! Je n'entendais plus rien alors…. à ok….

Je me détache de Rach' et lui lance un regard mauvais. Rach' rit doucement.

-Tu fais chier porcelaine! Sort!

Il ne bouge pas et nous regarde perdu. Je soupire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il va partir un jour, me dit Rachel avant de prendre mon menton entre ses doigts et de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis et accepte bien vite le baiser.

Je vais enfin être avec Rachel!

* * *

_Voilà! :) Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé!? :) J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié et qu'il n'avait pas trop de fautes :)_

_Merci de me lire et de mettre des review! :) Bonne journée! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, tout le monde! :) _

_Eh oui, je fais une petite suite pour cette OS. Mais ce sera la seule! :P_

_Sinon... apprécier! ;) Et merci pour vos review d'avant!_

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 5 ans que moi et Rachel sommes en couple. 5 ans à s'endurer mutuellement, à s'aimer, à se chicaner, à pleurer, à vivre des moments extraordinaires.

Et, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Pas seulement parce que je sais que la grossesse de Rachel pour notre premier enfant in-vitro va parfaitement bien pour ce 7e mois de grossesse mais aussi parce que je vais la demander en mariage.

Je souris en y pensant.

J'ai déjà tout prévu. Puisqu'elle aime tout ce qui est gros et romantique, j'ai demandé à Britt et à ses élèves de danse de venir faire un numéro de danse sur la chanson _A Thousand Years _que je vais chanter.

Le numéro va être fait à central Park après souper car je vais emmener Rachel faire un pic-nic surprise avec des roses...

Je suis trop romantique!

-San!? S'exclame soudainement Rachel du salon.

-J'arrive! Dis-je en sortant de mon bureau pour aller la trouver.

On habite maintenant une grande maison de New-York dans un grand cartier. Rachel est sur Broadway et je suis sa manager/publiciste. On ne risque donc pas d'être séparé par le travail si elle part loin.

-Oui? Dis-je en arrivant.

Elle soupire et pointe ses pieds du doigt.

-Masse-moi! J'ai mal...

Je souris et me mets à genou devant elle sans broncher. Je commence immédiatement un massage de pied comme j'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Elle soupire aussitôt et laisse sa tête tomber sur la sofa.

-Merci... je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, bébé... sinon... ça te dit d'aller marcher à Central Park en fin d'après-midi..., demandai-je sournoisement.

Elle relève la tête et hausse un sourcil.

-...Pourquoi?

-Bien... je veux marcher avec ma magnifique chérie... pas toi?

-Je n'aie pas dit ça...

-Alors, on va y aller!

Je souris grandement et embrasse son pied avant de continuer mon massage. Elle ne rajoute rien et ferme les yeux.

* * *

-San... on rentre! Je suis fatigué et le bébé n'arrête pas de donner des coups! Dit Rachel en s'accotant sur moi.

Je souris et l'entoure de mon bras gauche avant de mettre mon autre main sur son ventre.

-Oh... mais c'est pas bien de trop frapper maman, mon chérie! Dis-je au ventre à Rachel. Tu-

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase par le rire de Rach'.

-Quoi?!

-Tu es trop drôle quand tu lui parles!

Je soupire.

-Tu prends une voix vraiment trop aigu et bébé.

Je souris et lui embrasse la joue.

-Tu sais quoi... j'ai préparé quelque chose..., dis-je enfin parce que je sais qu'on est arrivé et pour changer de sujet.

-Quoi?!

-Vient! Dis-je en la tirant vers l'endroit où tout nos choses sont là.

Je remercie Britt pour avoir tout préparé!

On arrive enfin.

WOW!

-San..., dit doucement Rach' en me regardant. C'est magnifique.

Je souris et capture ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

-Tant mieux... je voulais te faire plaisir... parce que je t'aime.

Elle sourit grandement et je la fais asseoir pour qu'on puisse manger et parler.

-Je t'aime, mon amour... et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir dit ton amour cette journée là...

-Moi aussi.

On se sourit mutuellement avant de commencer à manger.

* * *

-C'était délicieux, dit Rach' alors qu'elle est couchée entre mes jambes.

Je caresse doucement son ventre par-dessus son chandail.

-Tant mieux...

-Merci...

-Ce n'est pas finit, dis-je avant de me lever.

Elle se déplace et fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça?!

-Je souris et lui embrasse la joue avant d'envoyer un "OK" à Britt en texto. Je range mon téléphone et Rachel se lève.

-San... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu vas voir...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Britt et ses élèves en terminal avancés arrivent et se placent.

-C'est de la part de Santana! Crie Brittany avant de mettre la musique et de se placer parmi les autres. Je vais prendre le micro et le DJ improvisé pour l'occasion me fait signe pour me dire que le micro marche.

Rachel ouvre la bouche.

-Non! Ne parle pas. Regarde et écoute, dis-je avec le micro.

Les gens autours s'exclament et s'arrêtent. La musique commence et je chante. Je chante tout mon amour pour elle. Tout ce que je ressens. Que je l'aimais, que je l'aime et que je l'aimerai.

Je la regarde dans les yeux tout au long de la chanson. Ses yeux à elle vont de la danse à moi. Elle pleure doucement. Beaucoup de gens sont là et regardent et se tiennent la main.

La chanson finit, finalement. Je tends le micro à Britt.

-Tu as été parfaite! Me dit-elle dans l'oreille alors que tout le monde applaudie.

-Toi aussi, dis-je avant d'aller vers Rachel.

Je souris.

-San-

-CHUT! Écoute-moi!... Rachel... je t'aime. Plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime depuis 6 ans. 6 longue année à t'aimer, à partager des moments fous, joyeux, tristes... 6 ans à t'endurer...

Quelques-uns dans la foule rit avec Rachel.

-... Tu es ma vie. Toi et ce bébé, continuai-je en touchant son ventre. Nous avons été réunis par un groupe de gens totalement différents au lycée. Par le chant, la danse... par un appartement... et maintenant, pour cet être qui est en toi. Je sais que nous allons continuer à être unis. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours la plus parfaite des femmes... la plus dévoué quand je suis fatigué... ou simplement la plus patiente mais... je sais que tu me rends meilleure et je sais que nous nous aimons. Alors, j'ai organisé tout ça. J'ai massé tes pieds sans broncher pour te faire plaisir. J'ai organisé un souper romantique dehors... j'ai demandé à Brittany Pearce ici présente de venir faire un numéro de danse! C'est elle! Petite pub pour toi, ma chère Britt!

On rit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-... Et j'ai chanté... chanté mon amour pour toi... je t'aime, Rachel Berry. Et, je veux officialiser notre amour aux yeux du monde.

Je me mets à genoux sous les sifflements des gens.

-... Rachel Berry... grande Star de Broadway et de la télévision... fille de l'Ohio... Veux-tu devenir ma femme? Demandai-je en lui montrant l'anneau.

J'avale difficilement ma salive en attendant sa réponse. Elle s'essuie les joues qui sont toutes mouillées avant de me sourire amoureusement.

-Je t'aime aussi Santana... et oui, je le veux!

Je respire enfin et lui mets la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser passionnément sous les acclamations des autres. Je me détache doucement d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, San... dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Ne pleure pas...

-Les hormones...

Je ris doucement et Brittany arrive soudainement.

-YEAH! Vous êtes enfin mariées! Je n'aurais jamais penser ça au lycée! Dit-elle joyeusement.

On rit.

Moi, non plus...

* * *

_ALORS?! Comment avez-vous trouvé cette belle petite suite?! :) La nouvelle Santana avec Rachel et ce qu'elle a organisé? Et son discourt? qui en passant est le mien :P _

_Alors, mettez un review s'il-vous-plait! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, bonjour! :) Alors, oui, même après avoir dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite... il y en a une! :D_

_J'espère que vous êtes heureux de ça! :P_

_Alors, dans celui-ci ce sera le mariage.:P Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_PDV Externe_**

Cela faisait 4 mois, depuis la demande en mariage de Santana. Après cette demande, c'était passé beaucoup de chose. Dans les premières, c'étaient passés soirée entre amis pour fêter la nouvelle. Relaxation pour Rachel avec ses derniers mois de grossesse. Enfer pour Santana, car elle devait endurer TOUT ce que sa futur femme lui demandait.

Comme des envies sexuelles n'importe où et n'importe quand. Comme au super marché... ou en plein milieu de la nuit quand Santana était fatigué et qu'elle ne comprenant rien.

Ou simplement avoir envie d'un steak en plein milieu de la nuit encore.

C'était des petites choses comme ça qui faisait que Santana avait eu souvent envie de devenir invisible.

Mais par chance, un mois plus tard, Rachel accoucha d'un petit garçon nommé Adam. Ce qui remplie la vie des deux nouvelles mères d'amour, de joie et de nuit blanche...

Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant était que contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, c'était Santana la plus gaga et... prête à tout.

Par exemple, contrairement à Rachel, la latina se levait sans problème en pleine nuit pour aller voir son garçon. Même si elle devait se lever très tôt le lendemain. Elle était plus protectrice que Rachel, aussi.

Et finalement, pendant tout ça, elle avait préparé longuement et sagement le mariage. Avec l'aide de leur amis comme Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Kurt ou d'autres de leur travail.

Elles étaient donc maintenant chacune dans leur pièce avec leur demoiselle d'honneur respective en paniquant.

**PDV Santana**

Merde, merde, merde, merde!

Je crois que je vais mourir!

Même après avoir été stressé quand Rach' à perdue les os en plein préliminaire pour une nuit fan-ta-sti-que, ou quand j'ai fait ma demande...

Je n'aie jamais eu aussi peur!

-Calme toi, San! me dit doucement Britt en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je ne peux pas! Et si elle dit: NON!

Je la vois soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, alors que j'entends Quinn, Sugar et Liz rire.

-San, croit-moi, avec ton caractère et ton... naturelle, elle aurait dit: Non, bien avant..., rit Quinn.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais me regarder dans le miroir.

Je dois dire que je suis encore plus canon que d'habitude.

Mes cheveux, mon maquillage, ma robe... la broche que ma mère m'a donnée.

Je souris et inspire profondément.

-Tu es magnifique, San! Arrête de paniquer! me dit Liz.

Je soupire et m'assois sur la chaise.

J'ai hâte de voir comment Rachel va être. De ressentir toutes les émotions lorsque je vais la voir dans l'allée.

Et oui... c'est moi qui va "jouer" le gars. Je vais être la première arrivé.

Mais bon... il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Et mon dieu! Adam! J'ai hâte de le voir dans son petit smoking de bébé de 2 mois...

Il va être trop chou!

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

Je relève précipitamment la tête. RACHEL!?

-Oui? dit Britt en allant ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvre sur ma mère et mon père. Je souris et ce dernier tien Adam dans ses bras. Il dort.

Je souris et vais les voir.

-Mi hermosa! Tu es encore plus belle qu'il y a 10 minutes, dit ma mère.

Je souris et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Merci... salut toi! dis-je à Ad' qui a ouvert les yeux et qui me regarde en souriant. Coucou! dis-je encore avec ce que je dois avouer, une voix vraiment gaga.

Je le prends des bras de mon père qui se montre résistant.

-Je ne pourrai jamais me séparer me ce petit, dit mon père.

-Tu vas pouvoir jouer à des sports avec lui. Et non à la Barbie, dis-je pour rire.

On rit et je vais voir les filles avec Adam dans les bras.

-Coucou, toi! dit Sugar.

Les autres viennent et je m'extase devant sa petite bouille.

-Tu sais que ta maman t'aime? Non?

Il me sourit et je l'embrasse doucement.

Il est trop chou! Dans son smoking noir et son minuscule nœud papillon...

Ça va être Blaine qui va être content...

_**PDV Rachel**_

Inspire, expire.

Inspire, expire.

Comme tu l'as appris avant d'entrer sur scène...

Je ferme les yeux et pense à San.

Dieu que j'ai hâte de la voir au bout de l'allée!

Je souris toute seule avant de sentir une main sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Tina.

-Prête? me demande-t-elle.

-On peut y aller?

-Oui. Santana est supposé être là-bas dans 5 minutes. Donc on va aller se préparer mentalement là-bas!

Je prends une profonde respiration avant de prendre le bas de ma robe et de suivre Kurt, Mercedes et Tina.

Mon cœur va exploser! J'ai tellement hâte de voir San et de l'embrasser.

Je me mords la lèvre en attendant qu'on me dise que je peux y aller avec mes deux pères de chaque côté de moi.

_**PDV Externe**_

Du côté de la latina, cette dernière était maintenant en place sous le regard de tout le monde. Elle passait son regard de sa famille et de son fils au premier banc à la porte au bout de l'allée. Elle se mordait la lèvre en attendant.

Après quelques autres minutes, la musique commença enfin et son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte. Kurt s'avança avec son bouquet dans l'allée. Suivit de Tina et de Mercedes. Et enfin, Rachel. Santana se perdit immédiatement dans son regard.

Elle détaillait sa "presque femme" de la tête au pied. Elle était au paradis.

_Elle est tellement belle,_ pensèrent les deux futurs mariées en regardant l'autre.

Rachel souriait comme une conne en fixant Santana. Elle se mordait la lèvre et elle arriva enfin devant sa moitié. Elle embrassa ses pères qui eux firent la même chose avec la latina avant d'aller s'asseoir laissant la diva et la latina en fasse l'une de l'autre.

-Tu es magnifique, dit Santana alors que le prête faisait son discourt.

-Moi aussi, chuchota l'autre brune en souriant.

Elles se prirent chacune les mains en écoutant attentivement le prête, tout en plongeant leur regard dans l'autre.

* * *

_**PDV Santana**_

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire..., dis-je dans le cou de Rach' alors qu'on est couchées dans notre lit après une bonne et longue partie de jambe en l'air.

-Moi aussi...

-Non, mais tu te rends compte? On a habité ensemble... on est sortie ensemble... on s'est fiancé, tu es tombé enceinte, tu as accouché, on a un magnifique garçon et maintenant, on est mariées!

-Je sais..., dit-elle avant de m'embrasser la tête.

Je souris et caresse distraitement sa hanche.

-Tu as la peau douce.

Elle rit doucement.

-Merci... j'ai prit ton secret.

Je ris aussi et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Il-y-a 7 ans, tu aurais imaginé tout ça?

-Non... j'aurais plutôt rit...

-Moi aussi... bizarre, non?

Elle sourit.

-Ouais... mais c'est un bon bizarre.

Je souris et l'embrasse amoureusement. Elle soupire et j'appuie plus contre ses lèvres. Ces lèvres que je me jure de pouvoir embrasser jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que la mort ne nous sépare.

Je remercierai jamais assez son rôle de Fanny et son caractère pour m'avoir fait avouer mon amour.

Jamais...

* * *

_Alors? ;p Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre tout mignon?! :) Super j'espère! :)_

_J'ai vraiment prit plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez aimé! :D _

_Alors, review :) À la prochaine!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour! J'ai décidé d'écrire une suite, parce que je suis chez ma grand-mère, je ne peux pas continuer la suite d'une de mes fic et je n'aie rien à faire! :P_

_**Merci aussi beaucoup à ceux et celle qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent! MERCI!**_

_Bonne lecture!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**_PDV Santana_**

-Maman... est-ce que... ça beau? me demande soudainement Adam.

Je souris et regarde son coloriage. Malgré ses 2 ans et 8 mois, Adam ressemble tellement à Rachel. Il es trop mignon!

-C'est magnifique, mon cœur! lui dis-je en lui caressant ses cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs.

Il me sourit et recommence à colorier. Je retourne à mes paperasse des mes autres stars, assise par-terre. Je m'occupe de Rachel principalement, mais je suis aussi la manager de d'autres stars.

-Maman... pourquoi Spider-Man... est rouge?

Je souris encore. Il est entré dans sa phase de question! Et en particulier de "Pourquoi". Mais au moins, il n'est pas dans celle du: "Non" ou "Je suis capable de le faire tout seul".

-Peut-être, parce que ce sont ses couleurs préférées.

Il hoche la tête.

-Pareil pour les autres héros, ajoutai-je.

-C'est quoi... la tienne?

Je souris tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux. Il me prend pour un héros! C'est le meilleur fils de l'Univers!

-Le rouge, dis-je.

-C'est beau.

Je souris et alors qu'il recommence à colorier, j'entends Rachel arriver en voiture.

-Maman R est arrivée!

Il relève la tête avant de se lever et de courir vers l'entrée. Je ris doucement.

-MAMAN!

Je vais le trouver et le vois en train de frapper la porte.

-Recule-toi sinon elle va ouvrir la porte sur toi! dis-je en le reculant.

Rachel entre quelques secondes plus tard, toute souriante et Adam saute sur sa jambe.

-Hey! Mon bébé! dit Rach' en le prenant dans ses bras, après avoir mit quelques sacs par terre.

Je souris et prends les sacs avant d'aller dans la cuisine avec, laissant Rachel et Adam ensemble. Je vide la nourriture, tranquillement, alors que Rachel arrive.

-Alors... bonne journée avec Adam? me demande-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je souris.

-Oui, toi?

-Bien mais fatigué. Courir partout toute la journée et se faire hasarder de questions et de flash, c'est fatiguant.

Je souris et me retourne pour l'embrasser.

-J'espère qu'il te reste de l'énergie pour ce soir!

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Adam m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que tu joues avec lui au héros toute la soirée et... moi, j'en aie besoin pour cette nuit.

Je la vois sourire.

Après quelques mois après notre mariage, on a éprouvé quelques problèmes sur notre vie sexuelle. Elle était inactive et il y avait aucune de nous qui était fautive vraiment. J'ai même pensé qu'elle me trompait avec un homme mais on est allé chercher de l'aider en secret et ça c'est arrangé! Et notre thérapeute nous a conseillé d'essayé de souvent faire allusion au sexe si on veut. Comme je viens de faire.

-J'ai hâte de jouer avec lui... et à cette nuit.

-J'espère! dis-je.

Elle m'embrasse et prend les autres sacs avant de partir vers le haut, alors que je vois Adam arriver dans la cuisine avec un coloriage.

-On peut... mettre... sur le frigo?

Je souris et hoche la tête.

-Bien-sûr!

Je lui prends des mains et le mets pendant qu'il me regarde. Rachel revient et prend Adam dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux mangé? lui demandai-je.

-Ce qu'il y a. Ne te casse pas la tête, me dit-elle.

J'hoche la tête et pense qu'il reste des hamburgers d'hier.

-Les hamburgers d'hier?

-Oui! Et la viande qui reste à ce petit amour! dit-elle en embrassant Ad'.

Je souris et prépare ça tandis que Rach' va dans le salon.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Je suis morte! dit Rachel en se laissant tomber sur le lit, à plat ventre.

Je ris doucement et relève mes yeux de mon livre.

-Je vais te ressusciter!

-J'espère. me dit-elle.

Je ris encore en lui embrassant la joue.

-J'aime quand tu portes tes lunettes, me dit-elle.

Je souris et portes mes mains à celle-ci.

-Je ne savais pas...

-Je sais... je ne te l'aie jamais dit...

Je souris et ferme mon livre avant d'enlever mes lunettes et de mettre Rachel sur le dos.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je en me couchant sur elle.

-Moi aussi...

Je l'embrasse doucement et caresse doucement sa joue, alors qu'elle m'encercle de ses bras.

Je sens que je vais avoir une belle nuit!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

:) _J'espère que cette suite vous aura fait plaisir! ;) _

_Il est mimi, non? ;P Mettez une review! :P MERCI!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et oui, me revoilà avec un autre OS de cet OS... bref... :P_

_J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi, mieux! :) J'espère que vous aimerez cette autre partie!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**_PDV Santana_**

J'entends la porte claquer, alors que je suis dans mon bureau. Adam qui revient de l'école primaire. Je souris et l'entends marcher vers moi.

-Salut, maman! s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant la porte du mon bureau.

Je souris devant le fait qu'il savait que j'étais déjà là.

-Salut! souris-je.

Il laisse son sac par terre et vient m'embrasser la joue avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise. Je laisse tomber mon crayon et lui souris.

-Alors, bonne journée?

-Oui! sourit-il. J'ai empêché un garçon de ma classe de faire mal à une fille! Comme oncles Noah et Sam m'ont appris!

Je souris et roule des yeux.

-C'est bien et c'est quoi cette façon? demandai-je en croisant les bras.

-Je me suis mis devant la fille et lui ai dit de ne pas faire ça. Et il ne l'a pas fait.

Je soupire et souris. Je croyais qu'il savait battu, alors qu'il n'a que 8 ans!

-C'est bien! Tu me feras penser de les remercier!

Il sourit.

-Et ta journée à toi? me demande-t-il.

-Bien aussi. Fatiguer de travailler mais bien.

-Tant mieux. Tu veux un massage?! me propose-t-il en souriant grandement.

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Tu veux me faire un massage?

-Oui! Tu es fatigué et ça te ferait du bien!

Je souris et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Plus tard, mon coeur. Va faire tes devoirs et tes leçons pendant que je vais faire le souper.

-OK! dit-il avant de partir en courant.

Je range mes affaires avant de sortir du bureau pour aller faire du saumon. Rachel est devenu moins végétalienne et végétarienne avec le temps, pour mon plus grand bonheur! Je sors le poisson pour l'apprêter tranquillement, alors que j'entends Adam s'installer dans le salon et faire ses affaires.

Petite vie tranquille.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**_PDV Rachel_**

-On est arrivé! dis-je simplement en me retournant la tête après m'avoir garer dans le parking de la maison.

Je souris et vois Jake en train de dormir dans son siège. Je souris encore. Il est bien le fils biologique à Santana... il dort vraiment n'importe quand. Même à 18h!

Je roule des yeux et arrête la voiture avant de sortir avec mon sac à main. Je vais ouvrir la portière et le détache lentement avant d'essayer de le prendre dans mes bras.

Merde... 5 ans, et il pèse une tonne...

Je grogne et soupire, alors que je le laisse assis dans son siège. Je dois le réveiller...

-Jake... mon chérie, dis-je en lui caressant le front.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils en bayant. Je souris et il ouvre doucement les yeux avant de se les frotter.

-Maman?

-Oui... on est arrivé, souris-je.

Il sourit et sort lentement de son siège. Je le laisse rentrer seul, alors que je prend ses affaires de la maternelle avant de rentrer à mon tour. Je laisse son sac par terre avec le mien avant de ranger ses souliers qu'il a laissé par terre dans l'entrée. Je roule des yeux.

San...

Je souris faiblement, alors que je baye. Ma journée de travail m'a rentré dedans aussi...

Je vais finalement dans la cuisine et y retrouve San qui finit de faire le souper.

-Salut, dis-je en arrivant près d'elle.

-Eh! sourit-elle alors que je l'embrasse tendrement pendant quelques secondes. Tu as eu une bonne journée?

-Ouais... mais fatiguante...

-Moi aussi, rit-elle. Si tu veux, tu as juste à demander à-

-JAKE! REDONNE MOI MA MANETTE! crie soudainement Adam depuis l'étage du haut.

Je soupire.

-Des vrais gars, sourit San. Je vais y aller, me dit-elle.

-Non! Finit. Je vais en profiter pour aller saluer Adam.

-OK, me sourit-elle.

Je la laisse d'une claque aux fesses avant de rapidement monter en haut où j'entends les garçons courir. Je les vois traverser une chambre à l'autre, Adam sur les talons de son frère. J'entre finalement dans la chambre d'ami où ils se trouvent pour voir Adam sur Jake.

-Donne-moi ma manette!

-Non, rit Jake.

-Les garçons!

Les deux retournent la tête vers moi en arrêtant de bouger.

-Redonne-lui sa manette, toi! dis-je fermement à Jake.

Il soupire et la lui redonne tandis qu'Adam se relève de lui. Jake se remet debout.

-Arrêter un peu de vous chamaillez.

-Il a commencé! se défend Ad'.

-Peut importe... et toi, arrête d'embêter ton frère alors que tu ne l'as pas vu de la journée! dis-je pour Jake.

-Oui...

Je souris et lui fais signe de partir. Il court rapidement me laissant seul avec mon fils biologique.

-Tu vas me chicaner? me demande-t-il.

Je ris doucement et lève les yeux au ciel avant de le tirer dans mes bras.

-Bien sûr que non. Je veux juste un câlin de mon garçon!

Je le sens sourire contre moi, alors qu'il referme ses bras sur ma taille.

-Tu as eu une belle journée? lui demandai-je.

-Oui! Toi? me demande-t-il en se reculant.

-Oui, merci. Et à l'école?

-Bien... j'ai empêché un garçon de ma classe de blesser une fille.

-Bravo! Je suis fière de toi! souris-je. C'est qui la fille?

-Ah... c'est Melodie. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis mais elle est très gentille et je n'aime pas voir les gens se faire attaquer par des brutes.

Je souris tendrement.

-Tu es super, tu le sais?

Il me sourit et je lui fais un signe de tête. On sort de la chambre et il retourne dans la salle de jeux.

-Ferme ton jeu! On va manger!

-OK!

Je retourne dans la cuisine et vois Jake en train de sauter sur Santana.

-Jake... attend, dit cette dernière.

-Je veux les mettre! s'exclame-t-il. J'en suis capable!

-Je n'en doute pas, mais elles sont lourdes et je ne veux pas que tu les échappes!

Jake croise les bras.

-Maman!

San soupire et me remarque finalement. Je souris faiblement et vais les trouver.

-Jake... laisse ta mère mettre les assiettes. Demain, tu les mettras.

-Mais je veux le faire aujourd'hui! réplique-t-il.

-Je sais mais elles sont trop lourdes. Même ta mère a de la difficulté, okay...

Il soupire et hoche faiblement la tête. Je l'embrasse sur le front, alors qu'Adam arrive. Je laisse Jake et vais vers San.

-Il a prit ses médicaments? me demande-t-elle.

-Oui... c'est ce que sa maîtresse d'école m'a dit.

-Ouais... on devrait peut-être augmenter la dose? me demande-t-elle hésitament.

Je soupire.

-San... il a seulement un TDAH... ce n'est pas...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais soupire. Elle m'embrasse la joue et me tend la dernière assiette. Je la prends et on va toutes les deux s'asseoir avec les garçons.

-Bonne appétit! nous dit Santana.

On la remercie tous avant de commencer à manger. Je parle avec San, alors qu'Adam essaie de calmer Jake qui mange avec ses mains.

-Tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir, c'est notre émission? me demande ma femme plus loin dans le souper.

-Non, souris-je. Les garçons vont être couchés, en plus.

Elle me sourit et me fait un clin d'oeil avant de nous débarrasser.

-Je veux de la crème glacée! s'exclame mon petit brun.

Je souris en regardant Jake. Il plisse ses yeux latinos en me souriant.

-Pas ce soir, lui dis-je. Tu es déjà assez excité et tu ne dormiras pas.

Il fait une moue.

-Du yaourt?

Je souris et hoche positivement la tête, alors qu'il se lève pour aller chercher le pot. Je regarde Adam finir de manger, alors que San m'apporte une pointe de tarte avec elle.

-Merci, mon coeur, dis-je.

-De rien...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**PDV Santana**_

-Rach'! Ça commence dans deux minutes! m'exclamai-je.

-Oui! me dit-elle depuis la salle de bain de notre chambre.

Je m'assois sur notre lit et monte le volume de la télévision, alors que ma belle brune sort finalement. Elle se fait une queue de cheval avant de venir s'asseoir presque sur moi.

-Ne te gêne pas, ris-je.

-Non! me sourit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je souris dans le baiser en emmenant ma main sur sa nuque. Je sors ma langue et caresse doucement ses lèvres pour qu'elle m'ouvre le passage. Elle n'hésite pas et je joue avec sa langue. Je sens le désir monter en moi, mais elle se retire soudainement quand le générique de notre série commence. Je grogne et la regarde.

-Tu m'énerves, marmonnai-je.

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse la joue avant de mettre sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-Tes seins sont confortable.

-Ça fait des années que tu me le dis, ris-je.

Elle rit aussi en caressant ma cuisse. Je l'entoure de mon bras et regarde silencieusement notre émission. Après une dizaine de minute, la première pause publicitaire apparaît et j'en profite.

-Rach'?

-Quoi? dit-elle en levant la tête vers moi.

-Ça te dirait d'enregistrer l'émission et faire autre chose?

Elle hausse un sourcil et se mords la lèvre.

-Uhmmm... ça dépend ce que tu me proposes...

Je souris et entre dans son jeu.

-Et si je te disais que tu pourrais monter au septième ciel...

Elle me sourit grandement et arrête l'émission avant de s'asseoir sur moi. Je souris.

YES!


End file.
